Legend of the Malachai
by Sir Envy
Summary: Ten Years After the Invision Book 7, Ambrose(Nick) STole Zeus bolt, Running from the Greeks He got into a portal that sent him into the DXD world. Thankful for his manga reading watch Ambrose and his girlfriend Nekoda travel through the world of DXD. RATED (M) FOR GORE, TORTURE, AND FUTURE LEMONS. (DARK NICK)
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys, I decided to add my favourite book series to my favourite anime so let's see how this works. There may be a harem there may not but I will tell you for a fact that he is not going to turn into a devil. He already is a demon so what's the point? Anyway, enjoy.**_

 **Prologue**

 _New Orleans, Earth_

Free Will.

Hah, there is no such thing. Who controls what you eat? Who controls where you sleep? Who controls where you work? Who controls YOU? They do. Some people call them the government, but that is just a facade. It's the gods. Who controls your tiny life? Them.

Well, that's why I'm running with my girlfriend Nekoda. My name is Ambrose, and I'm the Malachai. Malachai is a dangerous species, that's one of the reasons I'm running another is I just pissed off greek pantheon.

I'm running because I stole Zeus's bolt. The idiot left it in his garden. Anyways were running to my home to meet Xev.

"We got to keep running, Xev said he has a plan to get us out of here safe." I said while running at my fastest speed.

"I still can't believe you stole the arrogant bastards bolt, he treats it better than it children"

"Then why the hell did he leave it in his garden out in the open Kody?" I said while laughing

"Shut Up, we're here let's gin in fast" She says while opening the door.

"XEV!" I yelled looking around

"Get over here fast" We hear him yell from the master bedroom

Looking at each other before locking the door at putting a deal on it, we ran upstairs into the master bedroom to find sweating Xev holding open a portal. **(Think of the multiverse portal in the fash.)**

"What the hell is this xev?" I said look at him then back at the portal.

"Get in it, It will send you to another universe. You are no longer safe here nick" He said panting

"What do you mean go to another universe? What about you? Am I supposed to leave you to die? We lost Caleb

I can't lose you man." I said tears starting to form on my eyes

"Do not worry, they will not kill me unless they want to release 'he who must not be named' From his cave." He said

I ran up to hug him "You've always been there for me man. Thank you. I hope to see you soon my friend" I said with tears coming out of my eyes

"Now go, they will be here any second" He said while breaking the hug

"Goodbye my friend" I said while stepping into the portal

The last thing I heard before it went black was the screams.

 **Well, First Chapter done! Please be sure to leave comments for me to answer when I can. Chapter one will be out soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Some of you have been wondering when this timeline is so its right at the beginning of season two after the fight between riser and Issei. enjoy.**

Waking up I looked around and saw big trees next to a park. Sitting up I looked over and saw Nekoda next to me. Getting up I started to walk to her.

Gently pushing her shoulders "Nekoda, Psst, Nekoda" Finally I hear a groan and she started up.

"Where am I?" She asked

Looking around I saw we were were in a forest of cherry trees. I saw the leaves falling off the trees. While on the ground it was a beautiful ping green mix.

"We must be in japan, I do not know where though. Let's start walking" I say while pulling her up

"Well the sun is about ⅓ way down so it's around 1-2, and how much the leaves are falling it's around autumn when it was winter back in the United States" She comments look around and spots something.

"Hey what is this?" Pulling up a small folding piece of paper she passes it to me.

Opening up I read

 _Hey friends. As you may have noticed you are in japan, well that's one of the few things I wanted to tell you the other is nothing will get here unless its noir or the bitch goddess but they are still imprisoned. I set up a barrier tied to my life force so when i die it goes down. But we know tat wont happen. Haha, anyways I put myself to sleep somewhere deep in hell (Hades thinks what you did was hilarious_ ) continuing, I put you guys in a universe that is host to a manga that i know that you have both have read. Enjoy it *Wink Face* (P.S) Here is 3,000,000 yen it should be enough for awhile but whos knows because of you appetite.

-Your Great-Grandfather Xev

"This was nice of him" I say picking up the money

"Yes it was, I miss him already" She says while looking down

I walk over to comfort her. Where could we be? Were in japan and its one of my favorite manga's? Wel,l that doesnt help All of them are in japan. But, the ones I have forced her to read, hmmm tokyo ghoul? No the vibe here isn't like that, I wonder where.

"Let's start walking we should find a house with a basement to make a Base of Operations, from there we can see what the characters are doing and if we should interfere or not" I say pulling her up then started walking.

 _10 Minutes later_

After 10 minutes of walking, we spotted something in the distance. We started walking over and saw a sign. Walking over to it we saw the three words that will change my life forever.

 **Welcome to Kuoh!**

 **Well? How was that? Cliffhanger(Laughing Sadistically at my screen) I know it was very short but I promise you the next one will be much longer. Thanks for reading, i'll see you guys soon.**


End file.
